


30 Day OTP Challenge- Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan

by alienbaby



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienbaby/pseuds/alienbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few one shots. Probably won't do this in 30 days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Challenge- Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan

**Author's Note:**

> Luke's POV for this one. 
> 
> Song for chapter I guess:  
> "Can't Help Falling In Love" Cover by twenty one pilots
> 
> Link to song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ThQkrXHdh4

Ring! Ring! Ring! My alarm clock started going off like crazy. I roll over and smack at it, hoping to hit ‘off’ and not ‘snooze’.  
“Ugh, Annabeth, why didn’t you turn this stupid thing off? You know I like to sleep in on Saturdays.” I say jumping out of bed to grab a t-shirt before heading to the kitchen. I round the corner to find my girlfriend sitting on the counter, phone in hand. She hops off and walks over to me, placing a small peck on my lips before saying.  
“Because, Luke, I’ve told you ten thousand times this week- we’re going to meet my parents for lunch today at one. And I have a little cash I want to spend on a new lipstick or something. So I can wear it to the office’s Christmas party next weekend.”  
“Oh yeah, I forgot baby. But why don’t we head out soon? I can buy that new lipstick for you and anything else you want. I want my Annabeth to be as happy as possible.”  
“But Luke, you already make me the happiest person alive.” She replied, snaking her arms around my neck. She leaned in for a kiss, which I gladly returned. After a moment of being in her perfect embrace, I said.  
“As appealing as it is to just stay here all morning, I’m afraid we have to get ready to go if you want to go shopping and meet your parents, love.” She groans a little and pulls away, grabbing my hand and walking towards our bedroom.  
“C’mon then, babe, let’s get ready.” She states as she begins going through my side of the closet. “You go shower and do you bathroom needs and I shall pick out your outfit, I want to dress you today; you can dress me too, if you’d like.”  
“Uh, okay. And yes, I would like to dress you, if what I pick is acceptable.” I reply, going to brush my teeth then take a quick shower, being sure to blow-dry my hair afterwards, letting it flop to the natural side. I walk out of the en-suite and see that Annabeth is sitting on the bed, playing on her phone. Next to her is a small pile of clothes and a pair of my shoes.  
“This it?” I say, picking up the crème colored shirt and light brown pants. I never thought to put them together but Annabeth did it perfectly, matching them with a darker leather belt and the same shade loafer shoes. I put them on and do a little 360 turn for her. She immediately lights up then gives me a kiss on the cheek, “One more thing,” She says before going back to the closet. After a moment of rummaging around, she produces a dark charcoaled blazer. “Here” I walk to meet her by the bed and wrap her in my arms as she sets the article of clothing down.  
“You know that you’re the best girlfriend, ever and I love you and I will always love you forever no matter what? And that it’s my turn and you have to promise not to make fun of me even if I pick out the most awful outfit known to the human specimen.” She giggles a bit and her blonde hair slightly moves around her perfectly slender figure, “Of course I’m going to make fun of you, that’s the only way you can tell I love you.”  
“Okay, just making sure.” I say kissing the top of her head before walking over to the black hole that is her closet. After a few minutes of holding various items to her body I settle for a baby pink sundress with a light blue cardigan and golden flats.  
“Hmmm….” She says examining the outfit that was displayed on her perfect figure.  
“Is it really that bad?” I ask, ready for any criticism.  
“No, Luke. It’s… perfect. I’d honestly forgot about this sweater. Thank you so much.” She walks to me and kisses me on the lips, full of passion and love. “Let me grab a small purse then we’ll go. I’m going to leave my hair down to go with the magical outfit. And my mother doesn’t like seeing me in make-up.”  
“Yes ma’am.” I reply grabbing my wallet and phone, going to wait for Annabeth by the front door. When she rounds the corner I am completely in awe of the way she looks, the dress hugged her body in the most beautiful way, not exposing her like a cheap whore, but not making her looks like she was raised in a nunnery.  
“How the hell am I so lucky to have such a beautiful girl? I swear every time I see you I fall in love again and again.” I say, opening the door for her.  
“Oh shush it, Castellan.” She says as she begins to walk down the street. After a few minutes of silent walking, I slow down and turn into the local flower shop, Annabeth following.  
“I’m here to pick up an order placed for Luke Castellan, please.” I say, paying the clerk as she hands me the bouquet of orange lilies and white London flowers.  
“For you, darling. I love you.” I say as I hand them to Annabeth.  
“Oh Luke, they’re beautiful, thank you so very much!” She says, kissing me deeply. I lead her further down the sidewalk and finally get to our main destination. I give the conductor our tickets, which were expertly stashed in my wallet. Annabeth raises her eyebrows at me when I lead her to an empty car with a single table, which held champagne and two glasses; a small radio was playing softly seated on a small table in the corner.  
“Luke, did you rent out a whole car for just the two of us?” She says walking in and going to the table to sit down.  
“Maybe.” I say, walking to her and pulling the chair out for her to sit down in. After a few minutes of chatter and listening to the music and having a very small amount of the bubbly drink, I ask her to dance with me. After dancing to a few songs, I stop and look in her eyes.  
“Luke, is everything alright?” She says, taking a step back.  
“Yes, Annabeth, everything is perfect. Which is why this is the perfect time to do this.” I take half a step back and kneel down as I produce the small box from my pocket. She gasps and puts her hands over her mouth in a dramatic way, the way all the girls do on TV.  
“Annabeth Chase, I promise to care for you, heal you when you are sick, be a best friend, a shoulder to cry on and someone to make you laugh and most importantly, love you until the end of time. Will you do me the extraordinary honor of being my wife?” I say as I open the velvet box and expose the small diamond ring and hold it up to her. She lets a small tear stream down her face and gives a small nod before grinning and saying, “Yes. Yes, yes, yes! A million times yes, Luke.” I stand and pull the ring out of its holding foam and slide it onto her finger. After that I kiss each knuckle before kissing her beautiful lips.  
“As perfect as staying here sounds, babe,” she says, pulling away from me, “I’m afraid we’ve reached our destination.” Just as she said that, the conductor came on the intercom, stating we were just pulling in the station.  
“Okay, future Mrs. Castellan, let’s go.” I say, grabbing her hand and walking out of the car.  
“Wait, Luke, did you have this whole thing planned before hand?” She says linking her fingers in mine, forming a more comfortable way to walk hand-in-hand,  
“From the very moment you told me we were going to see your parents. You know that’s the car we first met in?”  
“Luke I swear you are the best, and yes of course I knew. How could I forget?”  
“I love you.” I simply reply.  
“I love you. Maybe even more.” She says, turning to me.  
“Impossible,” I say, kissing her, not caring who sees.

**Author's Note:**

> Aye. Thanks for reading. Might post the new one soon.


End file.
